In the dead of night
by Amber Tear
Summary: One shot ichiXruki . what does ichigo do when he finds rukia sleeping in his bed?... read and find out. hope you enjoy. lemon !


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its characters, and I am not making any money out of this fanfiction.

*************************************************************************************

It was a very quiet night in the kurosaki home. Rukia was lying awake in the closet of ichigo's room wondering why he wasn't home yet. This bugged her greatly, because she should be the one out there fighting the hollows. "This is no place for a soul reaper" rukia thought, as she swung open the closet door and stared into the moon lit bedroom. She was still very upset and confused about the night she lost her powers. Upset since she was stuck in the human world with barely any spiritual powers and confused because she didn't understand how she was going to regain her powers back.

The night was calm and rukia could sense there were no major hollows making a fuss. She was now knelling on ichigos bed looking out the window at the street below. Her face soft and elegant as the moonlight danced across her lovely skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh cool air of the night. Her hair was still damp from the bath she had taken and the strands lying across her shoulders made her shiver as the wind caught them. She looked down to ichigos bed and lifted the blanket to cover her bare legs. She thought then of how different the human world's clothes were. "In the soul society they would never go to bed in shorts and tank top ... with strawberries on them?". Rukia glanced at the clock "11:34pm" she said out loud by mistake ,surprised at how long it was taking ichigo to get back. She threw herself down on ichigos bed and stared at the ceiling. The cool air of the night blew in the window and over ichigos bed. Rukia covered herself completely with ichigos blanket to escape the cold. Feeling her eyes get heavy she curled to her side and breathed deeply. The scent of ichigo was covering the bed sheets. As rukia drifted to sleep she thought to herself how much she secretly enjoyed itchigos smell and the way it made her feel inside.

Ichigo was thinking to himself how much he was going to enjoy a shower when he got to his house. The hollow he had fought tonight sure wasn't strong but sure did smell terrible. He was running as fast as he could through the night, letting the cool air pass over him quickly. When he reached his home he flew through the window, over the bed. Not realizing that rukia lay there fast asleep, ichigo returned into his gigai and headed straight for the shower.

When he returned to his room he noticed the closet door open and rukia not inside. Ichigo got dressed quickly and went to climb out the window to look on the roof where rukia sometimes like to sit but when he stepped closer to the bed he noticed that there was someone there. He looked closer and pulled the blanket back to see who it was and noticed that it was rukia. He pulled back in shock. Mostly because he had never had a girl in his bed before and because she looked so content he didn't know what to do. He sat there staring for a while thinking of what he should do. "Should I wake her?" he thought. "Should I try and move her?" was his next idea. So he decided he would be as gentle as possible not to wake her and try to move her to the closet.

Ichigo got close and pulled the blankets back very slowly. Not really ever paying much attention to rukia, mainly because all she did was yell at him all the time. He was surprised to see how soft and graceful she looked while sleeping. Now that he could see her in the moonlight he noticed every little detail that made her beautiful. He thought to himself how perfect her skin looked and how soft it must be. When he reached down and slowly pushed his hands under her, he then did know that her skin was just as soft as it looked. She stirred slowly and ichigo froze, he then lifted her slowly and held her close to his body. His arms supporting her legs and lower back, her head rested on his chest. Ichigo stood there for a moment making sure he wasn't waking her. He looked down at this girl in his arms, so strong yet so delicate. He loved the way she felt there pressed against his bare chest, her warmth and her sweet scent.

He turned and started walking towards the closet to set her in bed. Ichigo had never felt this way about anyone before; he didn't know what to make of the thoughts running through his mind. As he reached the closet, he slowly lowered rukia into her bed as gentle as possible. He bent down and whispered "_sweet dreams beautiful girl_" into rukias ear. Then he stood straight and closed the door to the closet most of the way and turned to his bed, when he felt a small soft hand reach out and grab his own. His heart started to race he wasn't sure what to expect when he turned around. His head slowly span around to look at who was grabbing his hand, he wasn't surprised to see that it was rukia considering the time and place but just the fact that she wasn't screaming and that she had a somewhat happy expression on her face and that she was holding his hand is what surprised him. He looked at her ... she was staring at him with such intensity now he wasn't sure what was going on, so he asked "is there a hollow?" her response was more staring ... so he asked another question this time with more concern in his voice "are you okay rukia?" .... "Is there anything wrong?" she stood up out of the closet and slowly started to walk closer to ichigo. She then whispered something so softly he had to place his face right next to hers.

"_Ichigo, do yo.. do you really ? do you really think I'm beautiful_?". Ichigo dropped to his knees and knelt there in front of rukia, his head down and his hands on her arms. He was caught ... he had to fess up to his feelings now, even if it meant things were never to be the same between them ..for better or worse?.

Ichigo lifted his head very slowly, and looked at rukia with tears forming in his beautiful amber eyes. She was stunned she had never seen such a vulnerable side to him before, she couldn't move (mainly because ichigo had his hands around her arms). Ichigo did the only thing he could think of, he plunged his face down to rukias and gently placed his lips on hers. Little did he know that not only was he fulfilling his own fantasy, he was also giving rukia exactly what she had wanted ever since she had met the spiky haired boy.

After the initial shock of everything, ichigo moved his hands and tangled his fingers into rukias damp hair, deepening his kiss slowly parting his mouth to cradle rukias bottom lip in between his. At this point rukia could never bring herself to resist, so she gave in completely. She knew that this was going to change things but she wanted ichigo so badly, she didn't care at what or whose expense she had him.

Rukia could feel the current of electricity building up and shooting downward every time he kissed her or moved in a different way that connected with a new part of her body. Just the slightest graze of his fingertips sent her over the edge. For once ichigo had total control over her, he loved it ... and so did she.

Ichigo slipped his tongue between her lips and slowly but forcefully explored. He moved his hands down to her hips and squeezed gently with every swell of ecstasy. This sent aches through rukia; she couldn't stand any longer and lost balance. She feel forward on top of ichigo thrusting her warmth and wetness right into his lap, straddling him. He could feel the extreme heat radiating from her core on to his already throbbing manhood. He looked up at this beautiful girl on top of him; flush with excitement and staring with desire in her eyes. He stretched out his arm to reach her face and gently caressed her cheek, felling the warmth of her blush under his fingertips. He felt the heat become more intense on her face and between her legs, when he thrust gently against her. Rubbing his now extremely hard member against her thinly covered womanhood. She moaned with every little thrust, burning up from the inside out she ripped her tank top over her head to reveal two perfect supple breasts glistening in the moonlight.

Ichigo moved his hands from her face slowly down her neck, slowly moving toward her uncovered chest. When he reached his destination, his hands trembled with anticipation. He moved the backs of his fingers down the side of her breast; rukia arched her head back in pleasure and let out a moan. This sent ichigo nearly over the edge, moving instinctually he sat up so his face was buried in rukias chest. He opened his mouth and lets his tongue flick her hard nipple, rukia moaned, the intensity of his warm, wet tongue on her breast made her almost push ichigo away. The hot wetness coming from rukias core penetrated the layers of clothing separating the two. When he felt the extreme warmth of her fluids ichigo moaned and pushed rukia off of his lap and on to the floor.

Ichigo hovered over her, supporting himself on his hands and knees. He took one finger and ran it down the very center of rukias body until he reached the cusp of her shorts. He ran the inside of his finger along them and started to pull gently. When there was nothing more in his way, he slid his hands down the insides of her thighs sending her into a frenzy of pants and moans. He loved knowing that those sounds of pleasure were because of him. He bent down and licked the insides of her thighs, working his way up to his target. Rukia arched her back and ichigo could felt the heat gush from her, this made his member twinge in excitement. He could now smell the sweet scent he longed for, licking closer and closer he finally gave in and plunged his tongue right into rukias core.

Rukia let out a cry of ecstasy; ichigo grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. He explored every inch of rukia with his tongue, finding the center of her bliss. He brought his hand up and explored her opening with one finger. He was about to slowly push his finger inside when rukia grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her.

Ichigo was confused he wasn't sure if she was hurt or if he had taken it too far. She started to crawl over to him and the look on her face didn't seem to hold any pain or anger. She slowly crawled on top of him as he was on her just a moment ago and she whispered "it's your turn". She moved her hands down his bare skin and started to untie his pants with her teeth. Ichigo was stunned he had seen rukia take control but this was defiantly a first he had never seen such confidence. She untied and pulled ichigos pants away from his body then looked up to see his huge hard member. Rukias eyes widened and ichigos thoughts were everywhere "is it big enough?" "What if she doesn't like it?" but they quickly dissipated as soon as rukia had grabbed the base of his hard cock and started licking the head. Ichigo almost lost it, not expecting the intense feeling of her warm tiny mouth around his pulsing member. Her tongue swirling around the top of his head and then her hand griped around the base moving up and down. He flew his head back, his arms supporting him as he looked down at this beautiful girl swallowing his giant cock.

Ichigo didn't know how much longer he could hold out; she started to lick from the base of his cock to the head. Ichigo almost blanked out from the intensity, but regained his composure and grabbed rukia away from his throbbing cock. He looked at her with his amber eyes and she could tell what he wanted, he grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rukia was already panting in anticipation; she was so wet it was dripping off of her on to ichigos cock. He slowly teased the outside of her opening rubbing himself on her extremely wet pussy. He teased until she couldn't take it anymore and was almost screaming in exhilaration. He took her from his lap and lay her on the floor, she was breathing heavy and saying "please ichigo, please, I want you to do it". He knelt down and passionately kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth.

He then whispered in her ear "I love you rukia" and with that he plunged his hard member deep inside of her warm core. They both let out extreme moans of passion, and rukia yelled out "I love you ichigo". He slowly thrust himself in and out of her tight pussy, trying to endure the severe desire to give in. Rukia could feel every inch of ichigos pulsing member inside of her, and the muscles in his back as she dug her nails into him.

They were both moaning and panting as they thrust in perfect rhythm together. Ichigo could rukia coming to the brink of her limit and could tell by the look on her face that she wanted it just as badly as he did. He thrust deeper and harder into rukia making her scream his name in the dead of night "AH...Ichigo...yes...now". He slammed his lips onto hers and gave one final thrust deep inside. Releasing everything inside of her, he could feel her fluids covering his still hard member. He collapsed beside her pulling her close to him and surrounding her in his embrace. They lie there together completely satisfied listening to each other breathing slow as they calmed. Ichigo pulled the blanket from his bed and covered them with it, they lie there watching the cool wind blow the drapes in the window and the moonlight cover their faces.

The end


End file.
